


Knight in Shining Armour

by defaultme



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mario Götze is adorable, Pining, Protective Marco, Reus is clueless, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defaultme/pseuds/defaultme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has been pining for the love of his life - which turns out to be his best friend. Marco has no idea that Mario feels that way about him, although he shares the same feelings himself. It takes one wild night to bring their emotions to the surface and makes them take action. </p><p>Side note: Götze is perfection and Reus is a knight sent just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this work! I wrote it because I had just found this ship and sister, I am not getting off of it. These two are just freaking crush-worthy. Share your comments below, leave a kudos or two and tell me what you think. I may write more about this couple if I have enough inspiration and encouragement. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fiction of course, based on real people. As such, I do hope that it's not to be taken as a serious piece of real events. My apologies if I've offended anyone.

‘Hello. Hi, are you Marco Reus?’ A voice went out through the speaker on his iPhone which he had put on the shelf of the vanity in the bathroom.

‘Yes, this is he. To whom am I speaking?’ Marco responded in a slightly unclear pitch as he was brushing his teeth at the same time. 

‘Yes, uh, this is Leon, and I’m calling from the pub in Westenhellweg. I have your friend, Mario Götze here, passed out and in serious need of a ride home. We are about to close… Could you come and get him please?’

Marco’s immediate thought when he heard Mario’s name being mentioned by the stranger was that something bad must have happened. His heart did a tug which always happened whenever concern for his younger friend registered in his brain. He had stopped brushing and quickly rinsed his mouth with the water from the sink. However, he was relieved somewhat when the man on the phone finished his sentence and explained the situation. It was still a bad kind of situation but at least, Mario was not hurt or in any imminent danger. 

‘Yes, yes, sure. I will come and fetch him right away. Could you…uh, text me the address please? Just take care of him until I get there.’ He heard the man say Of course, and then the line immediately disconnected. 

Marco wasted no time getting ready. He was already dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants but he didn’t bother to change. He took his wallet and phone, put on his jacket in the hall, grabbed his keys and went out of his apartment. He was downstairs in the basement and in his car after a couple of minutes. His phone screen lit up and he checked the address that the unknown number had just texted him. It was an un-recognised pub in an unfamiliar road and with good care, he entered the address into his car’s GPS. He began driving even before the voice in the system had identified the location and as soon as the route was displayed on the screen, he turned off the voice and switched on the music instead.

He had no trouble following the directions while humming to Justin Bieber’s Purpose and tapping his fingers on the wheel. He got to the pub under 15 minutes, parked his car on the side of the road a little way up and made his way to retrieve his best friend. He saw some stragglers on the street moving in another direction but none seemed to recognise who he was except for a guy coming out of the pub as he entered. The guy did a double take but Marco totally ignored him and went inside. It took him no time to spot the shape of a slumped person with blonde spiky hair at the bar wearing a black denim shirt and dark jeans, a favourite outfit of Mario that Marco knew all too well. The rest of the pub was empty save for the barman and a couple of persons at the back smoking cigars but they appeared to be deep in conversation. 

Leon greeted him first and managed a small smile which Marco returned gratefully. He told him he got his cell number from the note in Mario’s wallet before handing said item to him. Marco then went to sit on the stool beside Mario and tried to wake his friend up. Mario seemed utterly wasted and so, having no choice, Marco proceeded to shift the shorter man into a standing position. Mario made some small noises but even in stupor, he managed to hold on to Marco who had encircled his left arm around the former’s slender waist. Mario’s right arm was draped across the latter’s strong shoulders and without much difficulty, Marco manoeuvered the two of them out of the pub and successfully brought the sleeping Mario next to him who had conveniently put his head on Marco’s shoulder—so that Marco now seemed to be half-hugging and half-carrying a dead weight—to his car.

Once he got Mario into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt for him, Marco gave a sort of weary and amused smile and ruffled Mario’s hair which was now not so spiky anymore. He got into the driver’s seat and turned to look at his best friend. He looked like a kid all right, with cute splotches of red on his nose and cheeks, plus he seemed so peaceful, completely without worry or care in the world despite what he had just put his friend through. Marco started the engine and after letting out a big sigh, he moved the car and they were on their way to Marco’s apartment.

 

It took far greater effort to bring the absolutely docile and uncooperative Mario up to his place on the thirteenth floor. A few times, Marco actually pinched and lightly palmed the boy’s cheeks—(sometimes he thought of Mario more like a little brother than a friend)—to get him to stay on his feet. They arrived in front of the apartment and Marco had some difficulty procuring the keys from his jacket but he ultimately succeeded in getting them inside. Without much thinking, he put the other arm that was not holding Mario’s waist behind his legs, and carried him—like his father used to carry him when he was little—into his bedroom at the end of the hall. He deposited Mario on the bed, and went to task on ridding the latter of his shoes and putting him under the sheets. As soon as he was finished, Mario turned onto his stomach in a kind of spread-eagled position, effectively taking up the whole middle of the bed. Marco couldn’t stifle an affectionate laugh. He crouched a bit so that he was able to hug Mario from behind, ruffled his hair once again and whispered in his ear, Sleep well. Marco turned and grabbed the pillow that Mario somehow had pushed out of the bed in his big manoeuver and went to the living room to catch his sleep.

 

Marco woke up the next day to the sound of sobbing in his bedroom. He was perplexed at first but then, he suddenly remembered he had a guest the night before. He got off the couch and walked slowly to the source of the noise. Sure enough, Mario was crying in his bed. He looked like a very pitiful mess that Marco couldn’t help but immediately became concerned, imagining that maybe his friend was really sick and that he needed to be brought to the hospital.

‘Marco…’ he heard Mario croak his name. His voice hitched in his throat due to the sobbing. Marco quickly came to him and sat on the bed beside the prone Mario. 

‘Hey, hey. I’m here.’ He swiped his hand across Mario’s forehead and into his hair, massaging his scalp a little.

‘I’m sorry. I don’t mean to…you. I just…it’s so fucking terrible. I feel like I’m gonna die.’ Mario looked at Marco with dead seriousness. Marco would probably laugh if he saw this on the television, but he was only too familiar with it. Mario hated pain of any kind, worst of all when it affected his head. Headache was a sworn enemy. Sure, that might be exaggerating but the point was, Mario had absolutely no problem getting hammered and he did it oh-so-frequently. It was like he was trying to ignore the inevitable consequences despite knowing full well they were coming. 

‘You did it to yourself, Mario. I can’t help you now. You’ve got to let it pass.’ Marco tried to come across as stern and matter-of-factly as he could. He dropped his hand and brought it to his lap. 

Mario, in turn, scrunched up his nose and began to actually wail into the pillows. ‘I hate you, Marco…you…I don’t know why you’re being so mean.’ 

Marco chuckled a bit. He took Mario’s left hand into his and squeezed gently. Mario promptly sat up, his tear-stained face now inches closer to Marco’s. Marco shook his head in a kind of patronising way but he brought one arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and moved their bodies closer so that Mario’s head was buried in Marco’s chest. He tried to turn into a more comfortable position but Mario, now clinging to him, seemed desperate to hold on and not let him move away. Instead, Marco sighed and brought himself downwards so that he was lying on the bed with Mario on top of him.

‘I honestly don’t know why you keep doing this,’ Marco said while stroking his hair. Mario just responded with sniffles and moved his head further upwards until he was crying into the crook of Marco’s neck. He hugged on tightly to Marco's hard muscles beneath him. Actually, all this had happened quite often that it had become a routine that was to be expected with Mario. Marco no longer felt awkward to be holding his best friend in these positions anymore or that he was essentially babying a 21-year-old adult. He believed he read somewhere that there was such a term as a ‘needy patient’—someone who when they become sick, they become clingy and absolutely dependent on the careperson. He never made anything out of it of course, and their relationship was familiar enough that neither Mario nor Marco would bring it up like it was a problem. Marco would tease his younger teammate about it sometimes though—which would always end up with Mario sulking and him having to buy him chocolates to make up to him. He sometimes wondered how people would come to view this relationship…‘bromance’ certainly came to mind, and he would agree to that, he thought. 

Mario Götze was freaking adorable. There was no denying that. That was actually what attracted him the most about his best friend who was lying on top of him at this current moment. He thought beyond that, though. Like he repeatedly told himself, he viewed Mario as his little brother. Someone he would care, go for great lengths for and protect at all costs. Maybe he also had a little crush on him, so what? He couldn’t deny of course, that sometimes feelings would arise; there were some awkward moments with some palpable tension in the air, lingering touches, special smiles, meaningful glances…he never dared asking Mario in person. He knew the guy was straight. He had a girlfriend before. Even Marco had girls before. He never dared to think beyond the ‘bromance’ that everybody from their teammates to the rest of the world consistently told to them. Worst of all, he felt ashamed thinking sexually about his best friend…how he would love to be inside of Mario’s hole; he imagined him hot and tight around his member…how he would thrust and come deep within the younger man and hearing him moan Marco’s name as he fucked him again and again and again on his back, on his side and on his stomach…

‘Marco?’ Mario’s voice came out of nowhere.

Marco snapped out of his reverie with a very telling bulge on the front of his pants and he got chills where Mario’s hand lay splayed across his stomach. Luckily, Mario was looking up at him through those gentle lashes of his, looking beautiful but completely oblivious to what was happening to Marco.

‘Marco…’ Mario began again in monotone. ‘Marco, could you make some breakfast please? I’m hungry…’ He flashed his dazzling smile and Marco could feel his boner growing larger. He needed to get out of this bed fast before he did everything he was thinking and started screwing his friend then and there. 

‘Get it yourself, lazy ass,’ was what came out of Marco’s mouth as he attempted to remove the dirty images in his mind but as he saw Mario’s face fell, he began again, but not without rolling his eyes. 

‘All right, princess. I’ll whip up some eggs for you…’

‘And pancakes,’ Mario interrupted him. ‘Oh and bacon and sausages please.’ 

He seemed not to have heard the princess comment. Sometimes it really amazed Marco how such a small and slender frame could accommodate huge helpings of food, but Mario really loved food. He was ravenous even after a night of hangover.

‘Fine. Eggs…’

‘Two eggs,’ Mario interjected again.

‘TWO eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausages…anything else?’ questioned Marco. 

Mario actually squealed in delight then proceeded to land a kiss on Marco’s cheek at which Marco snorted but he didn’t mind of course. They had both traded kisses on the cheeks often enough before; innocent, chaste and affectionate not-on-the-lips pecks. Not sexual at all, as Marco convinced himself. However, being in his current predicament, it was probably best not to spend a longer time with his enraging boner so near to his object of interest. Marco abruptly got up thus sending Mario toppling rather comically back onto the sheets. He felt a hand slapping him on the back. Marco didn’t even bother turning around and instead, moved out of the room then into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten in the morning which meant that they must have lain together in bed for two hours at least. 

Marco set about the kitchen preparing their food. There was no bacon in the refrigerator, and no sausages either. Well, Marco just had to make do with what he had. He shouted to Mario that the items were not available but he didn’t get any reply. Thinking it was okay, Marco just continued making breakfast. In half an hour, he got everything ready and went to get Mario. The boy was sprawled on the bed with a pillow between his legs. Marco spanked his ass.

‘Okay. Up and about. Your breakfast is in the kitchen.’

‘Marco, can you carry me please?’ Mario turned to him with doleful eyes.

‘Yes, I most definitely can. But I won’t. Move your ass.’

‘But Marco, I’m sick. You’re taking care of me, aren’t you?’

Rolling his eyes, Marco offered his hand which was immediately grabbed by Mario. He turned around, and Mario immediately stood up on the bed and practically jumped onto his back—his arms slinging around Marco’s shoulder and legs around his front, just like he often did when they celebrated a score on the field. Marco easily carried Mario to the kitchen. Mario released him and sat at the counter, while Marco went to the refrigerator to get their drinks.

He placed a carton of OJ and a bottle of milk thistle in front of Mario who had put on an adorable pout on his face.

‘There’s no meat, Marco.’

‘Yes, there isn’t…unless you want mine.’ He pointed at his crotch. Marco meant it as a joke but it came out more loaded than he intended. Mario turned bright pink.

‘Not funny,’ was all he said before attacking his eggs.

‘Ha ha. I’m laughing,’ Marco tried to lighten the mood. All he could think about though, was kissing the hell out of his best friend. He checked himself and after getting the glasses for the drinks, he went and sat beside Mario at the counter. They sat together in silence and like always when they were together, Marco couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He played with Mario’s hair setting the strands in multiple directions and pinched his ears to which the younger man responded by swatting his predatory hand away. He did not really eat much, unlike Mario who was busy concentrating on his food. 

'Hey Sunny, you okay? You need an aspirin?’ Marco couldn’t help but feel a bit bothered by the serious expression on Mario’s face. He threw his arm across the latter's shoulders.

‘I’m fine,’ the small man answered in a small voice, his eyes never leaving his plate.

‘I just uh…I wanted to ask about last night. How are you feeling? Is there…anything that you want to talk to me about?’ Marco pursued.

‘No.’ That was all the reply he got.

'Mario, I’m your best friend... You can talk to me about whatever it is that’s been bothering you, man.’

Mario was silent for some time but Marco just stared at him, waiting for him to speak. He was definitely worried that Mario had some serious problem ever since he started going on this binge drinking every so often these couple of months. He never did this kind of thing before, not when he was attached to his former girlfriend. At first, Marco just chalked it up to the fact that his friend might just have issues getting over the said girlfriend. Although he wouldn’t recommend Mario getting wasted, he thought it best that Mario take care of his own business in his own time. Heartbreaks need time to heal.

Now however, he was really beginning to get concerned. This had been the third time this month Mario had disappeared after practice without telling anyone, especially him since they were always texting each other, and passed out in some unknown pub. He was lucky though that he was never photographed by anyone, not that it would make for some serious news of the day. Still, he was a professional footballer and he had a reputation. 

Last night, Marco was a bit distracted, to be honest. Someone on the team had introduced a woman to him and they were hitting it off quite well at the arena. She was a beautiful lady, tall and rather athletic. Marco was considering taking her out for drinks on the town but unfortunately, she had to leave. She left her number with him and Marco gladly promised that he would call her and take her out some other time. He didn’t notice when Mario left the arena and thought he must’ve gone straight back to his home. He did text Mario goodnight as per their usual playful gestures but that was it. It never occurred to him that he’d end up having to carry Mario home later that night.

Wheeling his mind back to the present, Marco noticed that Mario had now put down his fork but he was still looking down at his plate like he was willing something to grow there. 

He began again, ‘Mario, really, you gotta talk about whatever—’

Marco was cut off. ‘How was your date last night?’ Mario asked as he turned sideways to smile at Marco. It threw Marco off a little how quick Mario had changed his expression from grim to somewhat happy. His eyes however, still looked sad.

‘What—we didn’t go out last night.’

‘I thought you liked her. Saw you guys chatting for quite a bit,’ Mario continued speaking. He had picked up his fork again and used it to stab at the remaining eggs, moving the food around his plate without eating them.

Marco answered slowly. ‘Yeah, she was cool… Listen, don’t try to change the subject here, Mario. C’mon, spill whatever it is you’re so afraid of telling. You know I’m not gonna let it go now.’ His mouth curled up slowly in a cheeky grin. If there was one thing Marco Reus was famous for—well, aside from the obvious thing—he was as stubborn as a mule when his mind had latched on a particular subject.

‘I don’t really have anything—’ Mario was saying but he was immediately shut up by the look on Marco’s face. 

Marco could be imposing and quite commanding and he knew the effect he had on the younger man. He placed his right hand on Mario’s neck and used his thumb to tilt the latter’s head upward and hold his gaze.

‘I want you to tell me everything now. No more secrets,’ he intoned.

Mario stared wordlessly at Marco at first, then he stammered. ‘I want…Marco…you. I want you to be with me,’ he finished.

‘I’m here, Mario. I’ve always been with you… What are you talking about?’ Marco replied.

Mario’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he evidently tried to fight back on his emotion. He let out a howl, took a deep breath and launched into a speech. ‘I want you for myself, Marco. I don’t want to share you with anyone. I have pained over the feelings I have for you since god-knows-when. I hate myself. I can’t bottle it inside anymore. I want something more…for us. I want you to be my boyfriend, my freaking knight in shining armour. I want you to claim me as yours, and you mine… I love you! Oh god, please Marco. Don’t hate me for this. I know you think we’re brothers and you probably don’t feel the same way, and I’m such a fucking idiot… I’M SORRY!’ 

Mario stumbled forward as he tried to get off the stool and he was about to turn to run when Marco’s arms closed around him and possessively held him in place. Mario’s head was tucked underneath his chin and they stayed together for a few minutes like that. The tears that were threatening to spill from Mario’s eyes before finally betrayed him and his whole body, encased within Marco’s strong arms, shook with emotion. Mario brought his hand up to wipe the tears away, and Marco peppered small kisses on his temple and into his hair. Once or twice, Mario’s legs weakened and he would’ve fallen to the ground had Marco not been holding him upright.

When Mario had finished crying and shaking, Marco turned the smaller man around in his arms so that his head rested on the crook of his neck and moved his hand up and down Mario’s back.

Marco began to talk: ‘Thanks, baby, for telling me. You’re not an idiot, I am. I am a complete moron for not realising it. I am sorry.’ Then he whispered in Mario’s ear in a gentle and reassuring voice: ‘I love you, too. I’ve always loved you. Only you.’ 

Mario stilled in his arms and he tightened his embrace as Mario began to rock with fresh sobs again and he clutched desperately to Marco’s t-shirt. After a couple of minutes just standing there, Mario pushed himself away a little from Marco’s body but he stayed within his arms. He looked up into Marco’s eyes as the latter brought their foreheads together. Mario began smiling so widely that it just broke Marco’s heart to see something so perfect and beautiful. Hungrily, he crushed their lips together and cupped Mario’s cheeks with both of his hands. The kiss left both of them panting and ridiculously unsatisfied, so they went for two more kisses just as passionate as the first. On the third, Marco actually bent Mario in his arms as he kissed the life out of the younger man. Marco decided the sight of Mario’s red, swollen lips fresh from their kiss might be the best thing he had seen in his lifetime. He was eager to find out more things that could challenge this. 

He moved his hand to cup Mario’s perfectly round butt and that earned him a yelp. Mario then brought his hand to stop Marco from kissing him which made the older man grumble. His face apologetic, Mario tried to explain. ‘As much as I want you to fuck the brains outta me, I want you to do it in the bedroom and not here please.’ The little thing then had the nerve to chuckle after chastising Marco.

Marco made a guttural noise that immediately sent a shiver down the other man’s spine. His left arm still holding Mario’s back, Marco put his other arm underneath Mario’s legs and proceeded to carry him to the bedroom, jogging as he did so. He carelessly threw Mario on the bed and literally pounced on the other man. He restrained Mario’s hands above his head on the bed with his left hand, and began a deep kiss which later loosened his grip somewhat. 

Mario took the opportunity to push Marco onto his back and straddled his hips. He took off his shirt revealing a chiselled, toned chest and abs, and the look in Marco’s eyes could only be described as animalistic. Marco ran his hands on the smooth white expanse of Mario’s body and pinched the nipples eliciting moans of pleasure from the man. Further emboldened, Marco raised his body and kissed Mario with abandon. He went on to bite on Mario’s neck leaving red marks everywhere he put his mouth on and trailed downwards until he sucked on the nipples of the young man. Mario was, at this point, completely in ecstasy and rocked as hard as he could to initiate a rhythm of some sort. Marco on the other hand, was in control and he managed to still Mario’s form with a spank on his ass and a bite to his already swollen lip. He moved Mario off of him and ordered Mario to be on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air. The younger man obediently did as he was told and Marco made short work of removing Mario’s jeans and boxers. 

‘Mario, you’re such a beauty. I can’t wait to fuck you.’

Mario gave a small, nervous laugh as he moved into a more comfortable position. ‘Please, Marco. I want you inside of me now. Please.’ He turned his head to look at Marco with big, pleading eyes.

The older man grew serious. ‘Have you done this before?’

Mario shook his head. 

‘Well then, we’re gonna have to take it slow.’ Marco went to the bedside table and fished out the lube and condom. He coated a significant amount of lube on his fingers then came to Mario who was watching his every move lustily. Marco couldn’t decide if he wanted to come from just watching Mario like that or with his dick inside of him. The second thought made him absolutely on edge so he went immediately to Mario. He slapped the other man’s ass and bit on it. Slowly then, he pushed one finger up Mario’s ass. Mario seemed to feel pain at the contact as he lowered his head and rested it on his arm. 

‘You okay, baby?’ Mario asked, a little concerned.

‘No, it’s fine. I just need time to get used to it.’ Marco took incredibly slow time to prepare Mario, but after two or three digits of fucking and scissoring, Mario was literally begging for it.

‘Tell me babe, tell me what you want,’ Marco asked after Mario practically fucked himself onto his fingers furiously.

‘More. I want you to fuck me good, Marco.’

The broken voice plus the whole hotness of the situation could have pushed Marco over the edge had he not been in control of himself. He shed his sweatpants and carefully put the condom on; he was afraid if he touched his dick too much he would’ve come right then and there. He put a generous amount of lube and stroked his erection once while bringing himself closer to Mario. With next to no warning, he slammed right into him and the younger man couldn’t help but yelled in surprise. It was soon after though that Mario began to push backwards onto Marco’s big dick in intense movement and Marco responded with stronger and harder thrusts. 

It seemed the most gratifying moment in life for Marco, and he really couldn’t tell how long or how short it was but the next moment, he was emptying his seeds into Mario as the latter spurted his on the bed covers. Mario cried out Marco’s name, and Marco bit down on his neck upon his own release. It took both of them several seconds to come down from their blissful high and afterwards, Marco pulled out of Mario, took off and tied his condom, and threw it in the direction of the bin in the room. He took some tissues from the box on the table, handed some to Mario and used the rest to clean himself. Mario was panting heavily beside him, his face smiling. They both looked at each other and laughed together. Marco pulled the shorter man into his embrace as the latter straddled his right leg over his. 

‘Marco, that was the best.’ Mario said as he looked up to see Marco.

‘Yeah. You were spectacular. I feel like I’ve just won the World Cup.’ Marco looked at Mario and couldn’t help but kiss away the warm smile Mario gave him.

‘We should do it again.’ The younger man said in an enthusiastic but tired voice. Marco closed his eyes.

‘Even though I do laps all the time, I still have to recover from that, babe.’

‘Probably for the best,’ Mario conceded, and he yawned lazily.

‘Go to sleep.’ 

‘I love you, Marco Reus.’

Marco gave him a very deep kiss and uttered, ‘I love you too, Mario Götze’.

As he watched Mario drifting to sleep, Marco vowed under his breath: ‘I’ll always be here for you.’


End file.
